Little Angels
by BenignUser
Summary: V-mon enlists Patamon's help in an attempt to become an Angel so he could impress Daisuke.


Date started: October 7, 2008  
Date finished: October 7, 2008

* * *

Summary: _V-mon enlists Patamon's help in an attempt to become an Angel so he could impress Daisuke._

* * *

Little Angels

V-mon looked himself up and down; he wasn't used to being this large in the real world. He looked up at Patamon from their hideout behind the elementary school building. "Are you sure Daisuke won't mind?"

Patamon eagerly nodded from his place in the air. "He's in class right now, probably didn't even notice his digivice going off. Besides, I'm always in child form, and Takeru doesn't mind that at all. Why should Daisuke?"

"I guess that's true," V-mon said.

"C'mon," Patamon nudged him and began leading the way. "Let's go make an angel out of you."

"Right," V-mon smiled cheerfully and began following after the airborne digimon. "Thanks for agreeing to help, Patamon. I felt really bad about not being able to evolve into one like you could last night."

Patamon seemed to blush at the praise. "Ah, it's nothing. Angemon just has a special place in Takeru's heart, and I wanted him to see me like that again – even if it was just for a short while."

"There's something really fishy there about humans and angels," V-mon observed. "Almost as much as with human boys and human girls."

Patamon let out a soft laugh. "I suppose there is."

"Are you sure I can become one for Daisuke?" V-mon asked.

"Of course," Patamon said.

They had come to the edge of the school. They mimicked their partners by looking both ways on the road before running across. Several cars screeched to a halt at their sight, barely stopping in time not to run them over. The angry honking of horns began immediately after. Patamon and V-mon didn't seem bothered.

"So where are we going?" V-mon asked.

Patamon shrugged. "The human world has lots of odd things. I'm sure they have something that'll make an angel out of you."

"I sure hope so."

Out of the corner of his eye Patamon spotted something that instantly became his first lead. He pointed one of his small paws in the general direction of the mechanical object. "V-mon! Look over there!"

"What?" the blue dragon's attention instantly peaked. "Did you find out how I can become an angel?"

"I think so," Patamon said, "Let's go check it out!"

The two digimon hurried over to the contraption. They inspected it closely. V-mon poked at the glass in front of him with a finger. "What's it supposed to do?"

Patamon pointed upwards. "Look at that can, right there."

V-mon struggled to read the Latin text. He still hadn't mastered katakana or hiragana, how was he expected to read this? "L…red…"

"It says it gives you wings!" Patamon announced.

"Oh!" V-mon responded enthusiastically. "But… how do we get it? The mechanical Digimon is keeping it inside."

"We can fix that," Patamon grinned and flew back a ways. "Clear the way V-mon, I'm gonna pop it!"

With a barely audible 'eep' V-mon vacated the area. Patamon took in a deep breath and released his Air Shot at the vending machine. The glass shattered upon the impact. Patamon landed down beside the blue dragon proudly. "See? Easy."

V-mon nodded, and reached out towards one of the cans. He'd seen Daisuke open cans somewhat similar to this one before. He struggled with it amateurishly, barely managing to flip the cap and open the canister. "Well," V-mon said. "Here goes. Down the hatchet."

He gulped down the drink. Patamon eagerly looked on. "Well, how is it?"

V-mon put the drink down, tossing the now empty can away. He tried turning his head to look at his back. He was still the same. "Am I growing any wings yet, Patamon?"

The flyer digimon frowned, carefully inspecting V-mon in a full circle. "Hmm… doesn't look like you are. Maybe you need to drink more of it?"

Without waiting for a second opinion, V-mon reached for a second can and gulped it down. Then he reached for a third and a fourth and a fifth until there were none left in the vending machine.

"Patamon," V-mon pouted as he tossed the eighth and last empty can aside. "This isn't working. I'm still not an angel."

"I'm sorry, V-mon," Patamon said. "I thought for sure it would work – maybe it only works for humans. But I'm sure we'll find something else, we've got a couple hours more until Takeru and Daisuke get out of school."

A short walk away, Patamon saw something else that caught his attention. In a nearby mall entrance was a costume shop, and in its display windows he saw a perfect pair of white-feathered angel wings. He shouted excitedly, "V-mon! I've got a great idea!"

The blue digimon perked up again, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Over there!" Patamon pointed to the display.

"Oh, wow!" V-mon exclaimed. "They look just my size, too! You were right, the human world has everything!"

The duo eagerly entered the mall, oblivious to the shocked looks of the nearby populous and ignorant to those that fainted around them. They found the entrance to the costume shop with little ease, and V-mon ran up to the display grinning from ear to ear. Finally, he'd be an angel for Daisuke!

"Patamon, help me put these on," he requested. The orange digimon eagerly obliged.

With the straps secured tightly, the feathered wings stood sturdy atop the little blue dragon's back. Patamon exclaimed, "That's awesome! Let's go fly back to Daisuke and Takeru and show off the new you."

V-mon eagerly nodded. Patamon flew up into the air, and V-mon leaped after him. Unfortunately he dropped down onto the floor like a brick. He blinked, jumped up into the air and fell down again. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess I don't know how to fly yet, Patamon."

"Really?" Patamon wondered from his place in the air. "It's really easy. Watch – just flap your wings like this and then take off – wooosh!"

V-mon strained to mimic the action; yet as hard as he tried the wings at his back refused to move. He frowned. "It's not working Patamon."

"I think," Patamon said. "What we need is some place higher. I guess you should learn to glide first before you learn to fly."

V-mon seemed to shake his head. He was suddenly feeling a bit dizzy from all the straining to make his new wings flap. His stomach began rumbling too, "Mmm… Patamon, I feel funny…"

"Nonsense," Patamon declared. "You can't mean to tell me you're afraid of heights! C'mon, you're becoming an angel today and that's final!"

* * *

Some time later the entire mall had been emptied due to the terrifying little monsters that came to invade earth and destroy the entire human race, but had gotten distracted by the local costume shop. The many cans of Red Bull were slowly beginning to take their effect upon the poor V-mon, and Patamon was desperately trying to teach him to fly…

"V-mon get the hell down from there," shouted Daisuke from his place on the ground.

Looking up to meet his gaze, Takeru, Miyako and Hawkmon saw V-mon in all his fake-winged glory desperately hanging on to a rapidly spinning chandelier atop the mall ceiling.

Patamon was floating nearby him; he had been shouting words of encouragement. "C'mon V-mon you can do it, just let go and fly!"

V-mon, however, wasn't paying attention to anyone. His mind was spinning almost as much as his body was. Spinning in circles, faster and faster, he giggled insanely as he held on for dear life, the full effects of the energy drink taking their toll. "Wheeeeeee!"

Daisuke sighed, mumbling. "I can't take my eyes off him for one minute."

Takeru stood beside him, frowning at his classmate. "Don't beat yourself up over it; I get the feeling I know exactly who put him up to this."

V-mon's grip suddenly faded, and he began falling from the ceiling. Daisuke gasped, running forwards to try and catch him. He made a dive, reaching out with both arms and barely catching Chibimon in his arms. Seemingly he had devolved during his descent. The wings, now too big for him, had slowly slid off into the air as he fell through their straps.

"Daisuke," Chibimon said, his head spinning. "And Daisuke… and Daisuke! Why are there three of you?"

"What the heck did you think you were doing?" Daisuke scolded him.

Chibimon looked up at him with wide eyes. He hiccuped. "I was just trying to be an angel for you; like you wanted yesterday…"

"Chibimon," Daisuke frowned. "I didn't mean for you to get into all this trouble. Didn't I ever tell you I like you just the way you are?"

"I think now's the first time," Chibimon said.

"You know what, Chibimon? You really didn't have to try anything at all. You're already an angel to me. You're my little angel, and I mean it."

"You mean it, Daisuke?" Chibimon asked.

Daisuke smiled. "Of course. I just said I did, didn't I?"

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Patamon said, flying down to his own partner. He turned to his human. "Am I your little angel too, Takeru? Even without evolving to Angemon?"

Takeru laughed. "Of course, Patamon."

Miyako grumbled behind them. "They trashed a vending machine, scared an entire mall completely empty and stole from a costume shop… and they're the little angels?"

Hawkmon nodded eagerly. "Don't forget that their antics also forced the school to shut down in an emergency closure."

"Little angels," Miyako scoffed. "More like little devils."

* * *

End Notes:  
- "Red Bull gives you wings" is a popular slogan for the energy drink.  
- V-mon begins voicing "Red" as "Led" because the Japanese language is often infamously known for switching around the L's and R's in Latin script.  
- Takes place early on in 02, shortly after the episode "Guardian Angel."


End file.
